


初恋粉色系

by yijuzhangmu



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijuzhangmu/pseuds/yijuzhangmu
Summary: 她这么乖，值得拥有一台属于她的超级可爱的机车，和一个属于她的男朋友。





	初恋粉色系

01

“是旎啦，三声，旖旎的旎。”她弯着腿坐在小板凳上，毫无小偷的自觉，反而翻失主白眼，“大叔有在上学吗？”

穿着并不脏但松垮垮黑背心和迷彩中裤的大叔没有吊她，自己把那台被她偷骑出去的机车仔细检查了一圈，然后转过头来。  
是帅哥的脸，不是大叔。她没想到似的吓了一跳，后知后觉地有点羞涩。

臭小鬼，帅大叔这样喊她。然后冲她摊开手心。  
“干、干嘛？”她有点紧张，下意识地把手伸过去，搭在人家手上。  
帅大叔愣了愣，接着笑开来。  
“还干嘛？叫你给油费啦，干嘛。”两个人的手还是贴在一起，没有紧扣，只是掌心贴掌心地，少女紧张的手心汗和青年皮肤上的机油交融。

陈旎绒悻悻地收回手来，拽住自己书包的带子，眼角无辜地垂着，“没钱。”  
她要是有钱，还至于晚上来偷骑喔。

帅大叔像是早就预料到一样，无所谓地耸耸肩。  
“女孩子晚上一个人在外面不太好，”他说，“而且你应该还没成年吧？”帅大叔打量着她的双肩包和裁成超短的校裙。

她不安地踱了几下，接着鼓起勇气又抬头，用很直白又倔强的眼神回答，关你屁事。

帅大叔无奈地看着她，说：“家里人会担心，”没等她反驳说才不会，他又接着强调道：“你别不高兴，我是说真的很不安全。”陈旎绒突然有久违的被关心感，没有再犟嘴。

“为什么不叫男同学载你玩？”  
她知道他的潜台词是你很漂亮身材很辣，如果愿意的话一定是男生们梦寐以求的后座女友。  
但这个问题回答起来也是一门学问，要讲到多具体？

50%是因为她就只是想要飙车，没有想要谁载她，也没有想要做谁的后座专属。  
再多20%是她觉得同学们的机车都有点太浮夸了，大排灯正红烤漆还要改引擎，每次叫她去尬夜街，一群人跟发情的狗一样拼命扭油门，吵得她心烦意乱。  
剩下的可能就是，反正也没人管她几点回家。

离婚之后她再也没见过她爸，而被指责为“工作狂”的妈妈之后反而变本加厉，说不定和桃园机场空乘的相处时间都比和她的多。

切莫交浅言深。  
这是妈妈教她的一句话，意思是不要和人家还不熟就把自己老底交个明明白白。  
其实妈妈的本意是让她不要随便跟人透露颇为殷实的家底，也不要告诉别人单亲家庭的状况，以免被不怀好意的人趁虚而入。

正在她考虑要告诉这个帅大叔百分之多少的时候，对方突然站起身来，像是困了，伸了个懒腰，然后拿手抵着她的肩膀，从后面推着她出了机车修理厂的卷帘门。

她还不想在十二点之前回家，直愣愣地站在原地生闷气。  
卷帘门从里面哗啦啦地往下合，突然停在了半人高的位置。

帅大叔蹲了下来，手还拉着金属门边，探着脑袋看她。  
“出门钱都不带……我送你？”

 

02

她说外来车辆进不了小区，在小区门口让林彦俊把她放了下来。  
在后座上她得到了帅大叔的名字，作为自己今天的小确幸，悄悄记住了。

其实只要跟保安讲一声就可以让林彦俊把她送到家门口，但是她害怕今天妈妈在家，会被看到。  
以前她翘课或者和朋友去夜店玩，都会故意让妈妈知道，表现出一种很潇洒很不羁的样子，然后看妈妈生气又内疚自责的态度，觉得很满足。  
明明这一次也应该这样的。  
比自己大好几岁的男人骑着重机送自己回家，简直是挑战家长底线。

可要是现在被看到，那以后就没有机会去找林彦俊了。  
她想着之后要经常去那间修理厂，没有花里胡哨的丑机车也没有白痴男同学，开心地在路灯下脚步蹦跳，轻盈地跳上玄关的台阶，打开了冰凉客厅的灯。

私立高校收费很高，上起来很轻松。小少爷们爱玩，刚刚成年的基本都置办了跑车，豪迈一点儿的开路虎皮卡，骚包的挑莲花玛莎拉蒂。

“我想要车，”陈旎绒少见地跟妈妈提出了主动要求，“要车，成年礼物。”她强调了一遍。

妈妈很开心，欣慰于她难得的幼稚和依赖，慈爱地问她想要哪牌。

“铃木，日本那个。”陈旎绒缴着裙摆，“不要哈雷，哈雷好土。”

妈妈的语气变了，“哈雷？女孩子家家骑什么摩托，跑车开起来才漂亮的。”

她气得跺脚，少女饱满的胸部跟着轻颤，“不！我就要机车！”

女孩子家家骑什么摩托？  
她成年前一天是周五，妈妈在南非谈生意，如约点了一台跑车送到家门口来。  
保时捷经典的718 Boxster，优雅的珍珠白。  
她气得攥着拳头大叫，干脆连课都不上了，闷头跑回二楼继续睡觉。  
傍晚妈妈的秘书打电话来问她怎么没去上课？是不是生病了？  
陈旎绒正在二手车市场里悠闲地转来转去，纤长的手指捏着甜筒，粉嫩的舌尖伸出来。  
“不想去，没生病。”  
她终于挑中了一个看起来挺靠谱的老板，利落地挂了电话。

事实证明她眼光确实不怎么好，传说中的傻多速，这种老辣的江湖油子一看就透。  
“怎么就是你的车了？这户头也不是你的名字啊小妹妹。”  
“该不会是你偷来的吧？全新的就拿来卖二手，啧啧。”

她支支吾吾半天憋不出来一句骂人的话，眼泪珠子啪嗒掉在胸前。

老板乘胜追击，一口砍成白菜价。  
顶配的小百万级跑车被评得一文不值，给她十万还当是看小女孩可怜，做善事似的。

“不卖了。”陈旎绒转头就要走，一把被捏住了手腕。中年男人油腻的汗手让她起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
恍惚之间她在想怎么大叔和大叔之间能差这么多？林彦俊的手总是温暖而干燥的，不经意间帮她紧一紧圈在腰间的手，然后再加足马力在深夜的街道上带着她狂飚。

“你在这干嘛？”  
林彦俊真是有偶像剧男主角的自觉，陈旎绒在心里想。出现的时机都这么刚刚好。

她连忙把自己抽出来，躲回熟悉的宽阔肩背之后。  
男人和那位胖老板似乎有旧识，三言两语就达成共识，揽着她走了。  
陈旎绒听得不太真切，两个人走在市场外的小石子路上，枫叶掉得到处都是。

“你干嘛跟人讲说我是你……女朋友？”  
她脸红，又理直气壮。  
林彦俊似笑非笑地侧头看她的红耳尖，臭小鬼那么害羞，连马子两个字都说不出口。  
他也很理所当然地骂她，“笨。”

“这样讲的意思就是告诉他，不要欺负你，我会很生气。”林彦俊解释道，“而且免得那些人打你主意。”

陈旎绒踩着脚底的小石子骨碌骨碌地滑，看着自己的帅大叔发动机车。她想问那是不是你真的会生气？是不是你有点在乎我，或者有点喜欢我？

她今天穿着宽松的卫衣短裤，大方地露着光洁而笔直的长腿，跨上后座的动作可能过于豪迈了，从后视镜看见林彦俊迅速地移开了视线。

“你很变态！”她控诉道，“竟然偷看。”以一个不自知的得意语气。

林彦俊重重地把她的头盔摁在她脑袋上，还左右拧了两下，“小屁孩有什么好看的？叔叔喜欢辣妹。”  
机车缓缓上路，在略显崎岖的小道上也很稳。  
陈旎绒为自己辩驳道：“我是校花诶！大叔你懂不懂校花什么意思啊？”

林彦俊不理她。  
她又环上身前人精瘦的腰肢，自顾自地：“我有胸啊，有腰有屁股。”  
“正常人类都有。”林彦俊呛她。

陈旎绒直接抓住他的手往自己身上够，吓得林彦俊抓不稳车把，两个人在路上左摇右晃。  
“不要发神经！”  
林彦俊飞快地把手抽回来，勉强没有造成车祸。  
“……你真的不要发神经。”  
温热的两团软肉贴上他的脊背，甚至还故意按压着。  
少女天真直白的诱惑让他心神不宁，深呼吸好几次之后选择转移话题，“你哪来的车？你居然真的成年了？”

她继续着自己幼稚又低劣的引诱，按摩一样磨蹭着青年硬朗的脊骨，“是啊，”然后小声地补充了一句，“明天。”

“你有玩过守望先锋吗？”下一秒，陈旎绒兴致勃勃地，仿佛从来没有不开心过，“我在网路上看到有人把机车喷成D.VA的机甲那样，超——级可爱！”  
游戏里D.VA的机甲是少女粉色，logo是一只很狡猾的Q版兔子头。  
她继续道：“我想把那辆保时捷卖掉买机车，然后你也帮我喷成那样好不好？”

“好不好？”她那么磨人，撒起娇来你会想把命都给她，“成年礼物。”陈旎绒又强调一次。

其实成年又意味着什么呢？对她的母亲来说不过也只是一点钱而已。  
所以她得多给自己找一点意义，一点仪式感。比如一台属于她的超级可爱的机车。

或者一个男朋友？

 

03

“我想要一个男朋友。”她坐在陌生的床边，拿陌生的毛巾擦着湿漉漉的头发。

她不想回家，强硬地拜托林彦俊收留了她。  
修理厂里没有厨房，林彦俊去便利店给她买了一碗乌冬面。

她算盘打得很好。她想要一个男朋友，也想要林彦俊给她的机车喷粉兔兔。所以只要林彦俊做她男友，那就是一箭双雕。

会不会有点贪心？她忐忑地抠着床单，白生生的小腿从过大的运动中裤里探出来，搭在床边摇晃着人字拖。  
林彦俊似乎没有领会到他就是那个“男朋友”，只点点头，然后起身去抽屉里摸出来一个粉蓝色波点的商品袋来。

“之前偶然间看到的，觉得很适合你就买了。”他把那个硬纸质的袋子拎给她，“正好先当生日礼物给你。”陈旎绒想着自己的粉兔兔机车，哀怨地瞥了他一眼，林彦俊赶紧说：“喷喷喷，给你喷，行了吧？”

她又高兴起来，两手捏着纸袋子的边缘在腿上轻抛，像抱玩偶。  
青年的眼神突然带上并不下作的戏谑笑意，表情一本正经，“以后你也是成年人了，绒绒。跟男孩子出去开房记得穿成套内衣，这样才有礼貌。”

被教育的人整个懵了，手抖抖地从纸袋里拿出了自己的生日礼物。一套纯黑色的内衣，有一件细细的雪白色choker连在内衣的中间。

她曾经无意中抱怨过，用一种甜蜜烦恼的语气。说少女内衣都好可爱，可是自己胸太大，根本买不到合适的size，而罩杯刚好的都老气得要死。

“你、你怎么会知道我穿多大？”  
她瞪大了眼睛，窃喜、尴尬、困惑又带着少女的娇羞。

两个人肩并肩地坐在床弦，男人骨节分明的手突袭到她胸前。  
陈旎绒没有躲，但是那只手却堪堪停在离她一公分的位置就到达了计划中的目的地，只是为了逗逗她。

林彦俊没有收回手，掌心里的热气烘在她胸口。

“叔叔见多识广，看一眼就知道你几斤几两。”  
几斤几两应该讲的是罩杯，但是本义也莫名地合适，就像他真的把她称过重，有一个具体的数字，让陈旎绒有一种被冒犯的新鲜感。但主体是林彦俊，这感觉倒不坏。

不过说起开房这话题倒不是第一次了。  
有一个晚上她突然得知帅大叔还有在上大学，只是因为喜欢机车才兼职晚上来看店。

“那你结束营业干嘛不回学校去住？很远诶。”  
当时她打开了头盔的挡风盖，刘海被吹得整个乱掉，露出饱满而可爱的额头。  
林彦俊笑着说，“因为经常开房很贵。”  
在那个当下应该有震慑住她十七岁的小心灵，不过后来陈旎绒暗中观察知道他在瞎掰。

修理厂的洗手间是卫浴一体的，她借用的时候悄悄翻过。  
连个护发素都没有。  
没有女人被林彦俊带回过修理厂，她是唯一的。

吃过长寿乌冬面之后这个生日仪式就告一段落，然后林彦俊就去处理明天要交单的那些机车，留她一个人在房间里玩手机。

回到房间里的时候林彦俊觉得有点奇怪，但又说不上来。  
为什么感觉臭小鬼的胸比刚才更挺了？

陈旎绒还是穿着他的T恤和中裤，但皙白的脖颈上出现更白的那一条chocker。

高挑的少女赤足踮脚走过来，细瘦的手腕挂住他。

混合着天然体香的同款沐浴露味道非常旖旎，就像在她身上泼满了他的味道，一种低等动物的领地意味。  
她整个人柔软地贴上去，小小的脸从他的胸口往上仰视他，眼珠子湿漉漉的像小鹿。

“我想要一个男朋友。”

她多会勾引人。她自己不知道，她出于本能。  
她穿着他送她的成套内衣，用了他的洗发水和沐浴露，坐在他的床上等他来，然后说一句我想要一个男朋友。

他只能摸着她的小脸蛋说好，可以，我就是。  
然后她就开心起来，想要脱掉自己穿着的男友T恤，跟他做一点成年人喜欢的事情。

“你不用这样。”林彦俊按住她的手，抱着她坐到床上去。  
她不是很懂，歪着头看男友，好奇地凑上去亲他凌厉的下颌，冒出一点点的胡茬。  
男友无奈地把她搂紧一点，“你还太小了，不要这么急。”

“我还小？”陈旎绒瞪大眼睛，“林彦俊你是想要多大？要F杯吗？”  
“怎么会是这个小啦……”男友被她胡搅蛮缠，“你才十八岁，不要急好不好宝贝？”

她酥了一下，晕乎乎地咧嘴笑，“你再叫叫我。”

绒绒，小绒，宝贝。他换着花样低低地喊她，耳后滚烫的气息吹得她痒，在男友怀里扭。

她恶劣地察觉到男友某处明显的变化，不打招呼就把手覆上去。  
林彦俊呼吸紧了一刹那，接着不可抑制地粗重了。

事不过三。男友这样警告她，带着强烈希望她再接再厉的那个意思。你再不乖就要揍你了。

她索性眯起眼睛，把手里的凶器捏紧了，“好啊，揍我，用这个。”

男人被撩拨狠了都是发情动物，陈旎绒如愿以偿地被压倒在身下，忍不住咯咯地笑。

“笑什么？嗯？”林彦俊在她颈间嗅嗅闻闻，有点负气有点恼怒，一头年轻的雄狮。“笑什么？”他咬住她的耳垂，完全散发出浓烈的威胁气味。  
这时候陈旎绒才有点紧张，她突然意识到自己的猎物不是孱弱的豹猫，是货真价实的豹子。

“你想清楚了？”林彦俊继续吻她，仿佛在让她签生死状。点一下头，就把自己的命交给他，从此没有回头路。

她强自瞪人，娇嗔怒视配上绯红的婴儿肥别有一番趣味。  
“怎么啦，我想舒服不行吗。”她抬起圆润的膝盖去顶那里，“小林，让姐姐爽爽。”

“姐姐？”林彦俊很惊奇地跟着念了一遍，又笑起来，“绒姐姐？”

她也笑，光滑的小腿蹭上男友的后腰。“快来伺候姐姐。”

 

04

事实证明两个人对于“伺候”的理解是完全不一样。

一向以豪放人设自居的人拼命克制着自己想要闭上腿的本能，颤颤地攥着手边的床单。

“看什么？”林彦俊开口笑她，热气烘在那片小森林上，快把她烫化了。

陈旎绒眨眨眼，撑出一个狡黠的微笑，“我在想喔，你以后留胡子就会是这个样子。”

真是笨蛋。男友叹口气，火热而粗糙的手掌轻柔握住她的大腿，虔诚地吻上去。

唇舌和手指的配合作业让她很快就忍不住尖叫一声，捂着脸瘫倒下去。少女丰沛的汁水都被仔细舔舐干净，高潮之后再轻微的触碰也让她止不住地打摆子。

林彦俊撑起身来，像是很满足的样子冲着她笑，还舔了舔下唇，“谢谢款待。”

她没力气去骂他，大口大口地喘气才能活过来。男友倾身上来吻她脸颊，像是很困惑地：“怎么这么快？好敏感。”

这要怎么回答，烦死人了。她把汗湿的鬓发都捋到耳后，动手去拆男友的裤子。

“不用啦。”林彦俊很无奈地去抓她的手，但是谁晓得她力气那么大，连天天扶机车的人都搞不定她。

她很会找理由，眉眼弯弯，然后生动地挑眉，“结婚之前要验货懂不懂？万一你不行那我怎么办，守活寡啊？”

这确实是个好问题，一下把林彦俊问住了。

可是他怎么会不行？她摸都摸到了，那么大一包。

“你是不是不想对我负责？”  
她又找到新的理由，像一只颐指气使的小猫咪，肉垫踩在铲屎官最尴尬的部位。林彦俊不说话，她这个问题竟然问到了真相似的。

“你真的不想对我负责？”陈旎绒几乎要哭出来，又气又羞。

可是林彦俊要怎么去跟她解释。她这么天真，天真得甚至有点儿笨，她怎么会懂“不想”和“不敢”的区别？

她才十八岁，成年礼物是保时捷。稚嫩又性感，没有任何人能否认她漂亮。

他又叹口气，呼出的二氧化碳里饱含爱怜，就好像他的五脏里装的都是对她的爱，不用语言就随着呼吸冒出来。

“你根本想象不到我有多想对你负责。”他轻轻地说。

这是多好听的一句情话，她又高兴了。“怎么负责，我听听。”她勾住林彦俊的脖子，把他带下来面对着躺下。

“不要问这种问题，”林彦俊少见地有点尴尬，抿着嘴，“我不会撒谎，所以就没办法……”他投降似的握住她的腰，“不要问男人这种问题，你不会想知道答案的。”

“真的不行吗？”她又伸手从下边摸过去，软软地抓住那根勃起的东西，指腹描绘着青筋的轮廓。羞怯又放浪地，“今天真的不要吗？”

男人的体温明显比刚才高了，抚上她耳尖的时候烫了她一下，“不用了，”林彦俊笑，“连套子都没买。”

她忽然甜蜜得要命。他一个人住的地方，那么方便带女人回来，居然连计生用品都是没有的。他多干净，从里到外都是她一个人的。

作为一种补偿，或者奖励。陈旎绒接着揉捏，抬起小鹿眼轻轻地问：“那我帮你好不好？我帮你弄出来。”

哪个男人能拒绝她？  
再性冷淡的男人也不行，更何况是把她当成心肝宝贝一样，恨不得把她揉软了捏小了揣在胸兜里每天带着的林彦俊。

但是他不说话，他只捏着她的小尖下巴，安静地看着她。用鼓励的眼神，充满性欲望的墨黑瞳孔。

她怎么会不懂呢，他在对她低语。诉说他有多想要她，又有多怜惜她。越矛盾的爱越炽热。

她再大方不过了。滴水之恩当涌泉相报，况且就在刚才他才用舌头让她冲上了初潮，第一次尝到黑甜的粘腻味道。

“你不是吧……”像是被她吓到似的，林彦俊居然笑起来，好像她真的在开玩笑。

“干嘛，你不喜欢？”她又烧红了脸蛋儿，两只手捧着自己圆润的胸肉。那两团白得晃眼，比同龄女孩大了许多。从来没有男人碰过，所以青葱地挺翘着，像两颗饱满的水滴。

“男人不是都喜欢？”宾语是乳交，她说不出口，但却敢做。

这个时候就能看出来男人都是虚伪的，再爱惜她也会被这么主动的小浪女激得发疯。

暗示束缚和禁锢的choker此时回归了它的本义，被林彦俊拿食指勾住，拇指不停摩挲着周围软嫩的皮肤。

男人那么急切地吻上来，吸住她的小舌头不放，她舌根底下都发疼，呜呜叫着求饶也不被原谅，少女清甜的津液从嘴角漏出来。直到林彦俊勉强吃过瘾了，她才有喘息的机会，娇嗔又埋怨地，“放我下去啦。”

林彦俊又不说话。他像是依依不舍，可底下硬得滴水，勃起到顶在内裤的边缘还沁出一团淫渍。陈旎绒干脆轻盈地缩了下去，笨拙地把那个大家伙从牢笼里释放出来，然后撇着它，拿湿滑的顶端去插自己的乳沟。

她甚至不用挤，那条轮廓那么深。

但她是第一次，经验为零。那一根不住地滑出去，偶尔还撞到她敏感的乳粒上。陌生的触感酥麻上瘾，陈旎绒悄悄地故意再撞上去几次。

渐渐她有点力不从心，手腕酸了，腰也拱起来。一点儿也不在乎形象地趴了下去，瘫在男友腰边。

男友低哑的嗓音在她头顶震颤，带着调笑和不容拒绝的强势，“我教教你？”

怎么教？言传身教都可以。亦师亦友也能解释为他是教你怎么高潮怎么服侍他的好老师，也是最爱你最想让你灿烂地笑的好男友。

“你要挤它，”林彦俊轻声地教她，“两只手并在一起，按住你的胸往中间推。”言传当然要配合身教，他修长而干净的手直接捏住两颗小巧殷红的乳头，逗弄似的搓揉几下，在陈旎绒难耐地扭起腰后才放过她，转而用掌心做起示范动作。

炽热而粗粝的掌纹磨着那一片最娇嫩的少女肌肤，有意无意地重重压过乳尖。她又羞耻又快活，闭着眼睛偏开头去，身体却情不自禁地跟随着男人的动作，让狰狞的性器从两团软肉挤压出的狭窄通道中穿过。

真大，她红着脸在心里夸。那根狠狠地顶上来，甚至碰着她的下巴，弄出一片湿液。

下一个顶弄的动作突然停下来，林彦俊困惑又惊讶地眯着眼看她。手轻松扣住她小小的后脑勺，强迫她仰起脸来看自己。

刚刚干了坏事的人反而兴致盎然，甚至还再往外伸了伸舌头，粉红色的半圆形。

她刚才趁男友不注意，在他用力往上插的时候低下头去，用嘴代替了下巴的位置，小心翼翼又快速地吸了一口刺上来的顶端。

于是他也小心翼翼了，缓缓地再顶上来，然后被温软潮湿的小嘴吻住，把那么骇人那么滚烫的东西吸得紧紧地。她听见男友在她头顶发出一种动物的声音，喉咙底下咕噜的一声。

那味道不恶心，反而带着爱干净的意味，甚至让她觉得有点儿甜，可能也是心理作用。

像一根热乎乎的冰淇淋，她好奇地小口小口去舔着，悄悄拿余光去暼，天真而兴奋地打量着头一次见面的这个坏家伙。

可她玩了没一会儿，坏家伙却剧烈地抖了几下，紧绷着喷了好多又白又粘的东西出来，糊了她小小的脸。

“你干嘛啦，”陈旎绒软软地撒娇，带着抱怨，“我没玩够。”

林彦俊笑着，控住她窄窄的腰把她往上带，抱在怀里，抹干净脸之后又接吻，她细软的长发扑在男友厚实的肩上。  
“好好给叔叔啵一个，今天让你玩过瘾。”

 

04

她开始拥有了自己的专属司机，不是妈妈指定过来的拿月薪的那种，是在渐冷的天气里穿着皮衣倚在钢琴黑色的重机车上，拈着烟等她的那种。

被男友整治为及膝的格子裙随着陈旎绒欢快的小跑在风里舞动，然后那人会笑盈盈地摸着她的马尾辫，再捏她的小尖下巴吻她。

她开始一点点地往修理厂搬家，把自己最喜欢的内衣和小裙子挤在林彦俊的衣柜里，再用一瓶能抵上男友半个月工资的瓶瓶罐罐霸占掉林彦俊的小床头柜。

这多好啊，她多幸福。

她有了把她搂在怀里入睡的男友，有了愿意陪她逛街打电动、听她絮叨学校琐事的朋友，有了关心她多穿衣多吃东西的爸爸。都是林彦俊。

“你会一直爱我的吗？”她总是反复确认，依偎在男友的心跳上，“一直？就算我老了胖了，或者生那种很严重的病。”

林彦俊每每都很严肃地回答她，会。

突然有一天，她又这样问。  
她坐在修车厂的木桌上，细长的小腿在空中晃荡，看着林彦俊蹲着，拿着扳手修机车。

男友还是很简单又直接地回答了她，而后动作忽的停下来，回过头目光灼灼地看她。  
“宝贝，虽然我很喜欢你这样问，这样我能感觉到你在紧张我，你很在乎我。”他仿佛是想了一下，下定决心似的继续道：“其实你不用担心……比如你会生病，或者变得不漂亮。”

“你根本不知道……我有多想你没有这么漂亮，或者你是贫民窟里的小孩，或者什么别的，”林彦俊说，“这很阴暗我知道，但我真的这么想的。到那个时候你才会知道我有多，比所有人都更……爱你。”

陈旎绒笑着，小腿摇晃的幅度却怎么都觉得僵硬。她上扬的嘴角忽然颤颤地抿了两下，忍不住地哭了起来。

捂着脸被男友抱着顺毛，眼泪还是止不了地掉。

怎么办啊，她想。这个人太讨厌了。

某一个寻常的周五下午，她戴着男友送的围巾兴冲冲地背着书包跑出了校门。平日里林彦俊等她的那棵树下却没有人在。

是不是出车祸了？她有点儿着急，老讲让他不要开太快，林彦俊总是敷衍过去，把她亲得不想别的。

电话也不通。

陈旎绒开始原地踱步转圈，想去沿路走去修理厂找人又怕错过了，呆呆地思考着。

电话突然响起来。她抬手就接了，连来电显示都没有看。

“司机在你们学校门口啦，你人呢？”妈妈慈爱又温柔地问她。“周末好好休息啊。”

她简直想要大叫，忍不住口气冲动，“我不回去！”

“那你去哪？去找你的技工男朋友？”女人那么胜券在握，隐隐的得意和不屑。

“你跟人家说什么了！你怎么这么讨厌啊？！”陈旎绒又想哭了，拼命忍着，不想显得那么幼稚又无力。

妈妈不以为然：“那小子挺懂事儿的，还说理解呢，你高三了，得专心学习，知道吗。”

怎么会，肯定是在骗她。  
林彦俊那么爱她，怎么会说这种话。

陈旎绒不想再听了，干脆地扣了电话往修理厂的方向奔去。

修理厂的大叔老板认得她，“彦俊辞职了！你不知道吗？”

一时之间她脑子都快炸了。

你就这样走了，什么都没留下。  
为什么不告诉我，你到底凭什么林彦俊。  
你要我好好学习我就学给你看，这样你就开心了？

可是我都还没有自己的车。  
你说要给我喷成粉色，还要喷兔兔。  
骗子。

她终于蹲在那道卷帘门前小小声地哭了。

他曾经也蹲在那里，探出脑袋问她，我送你回家。

 

05

时间很漫长又短暂，比如你听老师讲你最讨厌的物理最后一题会觉得一节课像一年，但教室后黑板上的高考倒计时怎么却像一天就掉下去两位数。

有时候她会一边做题一边想，还可以，也不亏，至少我有过。  
那么好那么帅的男朋友，有过就好，不能太贪心。

直到写完英语作文的最后一句，伴随着高考结束的铃声响起，陈旎绒才明白一个很浅显的道理。

你一直劝自己，说明你一直很在乎。

她怎么能不贪心啊。  
世界上没有这样的道理。  
就算得到的结果是从一开始就玩玩而已，她也要漂漂亮亮地再一次站到前男友面前，质问他凭什么不告而别。

在教学楼下她下定决心，躲开正在欢呼呐喊的毕业生同学们，独自一人朝着校门外走去。

焦急的家长们在门口等待，不过没有她的。

她再次穿过人潮，想要回家先舒服地休整一天，明天开始踏上寻找前男友的旅途。

因为考试，路上很堵。司机给她打电话，以一种很抱歉的语气，劳烦陈小姐稍等一会儿。她心不在焉地应了，脚步走向一个惯性的方向。

她手机还在耳边，却不知怎的，鬼使神差地抬起头来。

那棵她前男友最喜欢的树下，有一辆超级可爱的粉色机车，有狡猾小兔子的logo，靠着一个人。

那个人像是很羞涩地冲着她笑了一下，然后问她：“出门钱都不带……我送你？”


End file.
